Possessif, moi?
by choup37
Summary: Le capitaine Jack Harkness n'est pas un homme de nature jalouse, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'un certain Gallois.


**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de _Torchwood:_ cet OS est inspiré d'une discussion avec une lectrice sur ma fic _Lonely angels_ , qui me parlait d'un Jack jaloux :)**

 **Le défi était difficile, parce que cela ne ressemble pas à Jack, j'espère que cela ne sonnera pas trop OC, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas :)**

* * *

 **Possessif, moi ?**

* * *

Jack Harkness n'avait jamais été du type jaloux ou possessif. Quand on en venait au sujet des relations intimes, il s'était toujours considéré comme un oiseau libre, s'attachant peu et ne demandant pas grand-chose en retour. Même autrefois, avant qu'il ne devienne immortel – et damn, comme cette époque lui semblait de plus en plus difficile à se souvenir – Jack s'était toujours montré du type volage.

Il existait simplement trop de personnes à aimer dans l'univers pour se limiter à une seule. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était toujours évertué à penser.

C'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Ianto Jones.

L'archiviste avait retourné sa vision du monde sans même s'en rendre compte, se traçant un chemin dans son cœur sans que Jack ne le réalise. Il lui avait fallu attendre de vivre une année horrifique sur le Valiant pour comprendre à quel point le jeune homme comptait pour lui. Depuis son retour, le capitaine se battait pour dépasser ses peurs et tenter de réparer ses erreurs à son égard.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en était bien sorti : lentement mais sûrement, la méfiance et la rancoeur avaient laissé place à la tendresse et des sourires, qui s'étaient à leur tour transformés en quelque chose de plus puissant.

Jack Harkness était amoureux.

Et il s'était découvert de nouvels aspects surprenants de personnalité.

La jalousie, par exemple.

Surtout quand l'objet de celle-ci était un magnifique petit policier aux yeux beaucoup trop noirs et à la bouche bien trop pulpeuse et parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens, sa coiffure détruite par le vent qui soufflait sur la scène de crime, lui conférant un aspect sauvage alléchant.

Jeune, joli, musclé, environ vingt-cinq ans, un regard pétillant et incisif enroulé dans un uniforme. À une époque, des critères qui l'auraient amené directement dans le lit de Jack.

En l'état, cependant, ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa jalousie. L'inconnu discutait avec Ianto depuis dix bonnes minutes, leur échange clairement animé s'il en jugeait par la manière dont leurs mains s'agitaient et leurs yeux brillaient. Ils étaient certains de toujours parler du meurtre dans la ruelle?

Jack plissa des lèvres.

Il se détourna, contenant ses sentiments pour continuer à écouter le rapport de Gwen. Se concentrer, il devait se concentrer. Il avait un boulot à faire, un meurtre étrange à élucider. Il fallait qu'il se concen...

Un rire perçant lui fit tourner la tête.

Le policier avait posé sa main sur le bras de Ianto, son regard perçant alors qu'il dévorait des yeux le jeune Gallois.

Gwen contint à grand-peine une grimace. Le gamin était mignon, et lui et Ianto formaient un tableau charmant. Son ami ne semblait pas réaliser l'image que tous deux projetaient au reste du monde, Jack compris. Il répondait avec innocence au jeu de flirt, clairement flatté et amusé. Une main sur un bras, un sourire, se laisser prendre par l'épaule, autant de petits touchers en apparence sans conséquence mais qui, cumulés ensemble, prenaient un sens différent.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant un grognement à sa droite. Elle déglutit en découvrant l'expression enragée de Jack : celui-ci serrait son poing gauche, ses doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant convulsivement sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter d'intervenir, le capitaine était parti, remontant à grands pas vers le duo infernal. Son manteau volait autour de lui sous l'effet du vent, de même que ses mèches brunes, lui conférant une aura purement démoniaque. La foule s'écarta précipitamment sur son passage, les regards faisant la navette entre Ianto et le policier et Jack furieux. Gwen vit plusieurs personnes grimacer, en même temps que leurs cerveaux faisaient immédiatement la connexion.

Yep, Ianto avait définitivement des ennuis.

 _-Désolé d'exploser votre bulle de guimauve, mais ce jeune homme est mien,_ grogna Jack dans leur dos.

Le bond que fit le duo aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances, mais ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus l'irritation de l'immortel. Il était donc invisible à ce point? Ianto sentit sa gorge s'assécher en découvrant son expression, son regard légèrement coupable alors qu'il tentait de prendre la parole.

 _-Jack..._

 _-Je m'occupe de toi dans un instant, Yan,_ siffla ce dernier avant de se tourner vers le policier qui s'était tendu.

Des cris étouffés s'élevèrent lorsqu'il saisit celui-ci par le col, le rapprochant de son visage brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres.

 _-Que les choses soient bien claires : je suis un homme ouvert qui apprécie la beauté là où je la vois. Il y a eu un temps où j'aurai tout fait pour vous avoir, peu importe la méthode. Mais aujourd'hui? Je vous revois draguer Ianto, vous êtes un homme mort._

Il avait murmuré, ses yeux ordinairement bleu gris virant dans une teinte bien plus sombre alors qu'ils fixaient meurtriers leur cible qui déglutit, et souffla :

 _-Je .. je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était pris._

 _-Maintenant vous savez_ , grogna Jack en serrant un peu plus son col.

 _-Jack,_ protesta Ianto. _Arrête ! Il n'y est pour rien !_

 _-Oh, ne t'en fais, Yan, ton tour va venir bien vite_ , répondit d'une voix froide son compagnon. _Votre officier vous attend,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention du policier avant de le relâcher avec mépris.

Celui-ci prit ses jambes à son cou, laissant face à face les deux amants qui se fixèrent, douloureusement conscients de la scène qu'ils devaient créer. Les joues de Ianto étaient passées de rosées à rouge, son malaise augmentant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

 _-Jack_ , siffla Ianto _. Qu'est-ce qui .._

Le Gallois n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase : les lèvres de son compagnon s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes, une main venant saisir son visage en coupe alors que l'autre attrapait sa taille pour mieux la coller contre celle du capitaine. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous le choc, ses doigts agrippant sans réfléchir le manteau du plus âgé pour ne pas tomber.

Il gémit en sentant Jack se frotter contre lui, la friction provoquant un nouvel élan de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Le capitaine profita de sa réaction pour venir envahir sa bouche de la sienne, sa langue se traçant un chemin connu dans l'antre chaud.

Le gémissement de Ianto fut étouffé par l'invasion en cours : mon Dieu, mais Jack était véritablement _furieux._ Jamais il n'avait réagi ainsi auparavant à un peu de drague sans conséquence. Était-il allé trop loin ? Aux yeux du capitaine, clairement. Tout le monde avait ses moments d'incertitude, même le grand Jack Harkness, et Ianto en avait apparemment réveillé un.

Sans un mot, il enroula ses bras autour de son dos, les glissant sous son manteau pour mieux les rapprocher. Penchant la tête, le jeune homme répondit avec force au baiser, rendant chaque morsure et autres attaques. Jack grogna, son désir se mêlant à sa colère. La main sur la taille de Ianto descendit saisir ses fesses, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement à travers le tissu noir du costume.

Ianto siffla, et se frotta plus fort contre lui, élicitant un gémissement chez Jack qui remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage pour mieux envelopper son autre joue. Leur baiser se durcit encore un peu plus, l'échange ne semblant jamais prêt de se terminer alors qu'ils continuaient de s'expliquer silencieusement. Le silence de mort qui était tombé autour d'eux empirait de seconde en seconde, semblant se solidifier en même temps qu'il se dévoraient l'un et l'autre.

Ianto fut finalement celui qui rompit le baiser, sa respiration rauque alors qu'il reculait. Il ferma les yeux en posant son front contre celui de Jack, cherchant difficilement de l'air.

 _-Abruti. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y en a qu'un que je veux._

 _-Cesse d'allumer Joli-cu, alors,_ grommela l'immortel.

 _-Jaloux? Sérieusement? Tu inverses les rôles, maintenant?_ se moqua Ianto en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. _De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui allume constamment tout ce qui l'entoure._

Jack fronça les sourcils, blessé par la remarque. Ianto soupira, avant de murmurer en caressant ses mèches :

 _-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je ne pensais pas dépasser les limites.. Je répondais à son jeu, parce que cela m'amusait, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je dormirais ce soir,_ fit-il doucement en traçant sa joue de son doigt, avant de poser gentiment sa bouche contre la sienne.

L'expression de Jack s'adoucit. Ianto savait toujours trouver les bons mots. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre se poser dans sa nuque.

 _-Non_ , répondit-il tendrement. _Non, ce n'est pas avec lui._


End file.
